Taquineries Presque Quotidiennes
by The Snip
Summary: Des moments de jalousie, des moments de taquineries entre un séducteur et une sniper. Royai OS.


**Un deuxième Royai avec un peu plus d'action que le premier. C'est du ROYAI donc si vous n'aimez pas, passez votre chemin.**

 **Comme Mustang est un coureur de jupons, et que Hawkeye semble indifférente (mais on sait tous qu'elle ne l'est pas) je me suis dit que ce serait marrant de jouer avec ça...**

 **Voici donc bah... Des moments de jalousie, de crise, de quiproquos entre nos deux personnages adorés ! Au départ je ne voulais pas introduire d'OC mais j'ai créé Wade uniquement pour la phrase "elle est ma princesse, pas ta conquête" parce que je trouve cette phrase stylée.**

 **J'espère que ça vous plaira. Et juste au cas où, ça se passe à la fin du manga (spoilers).**

Roy Mustang entra dans son bureau. Seuls Breda et Hawkeye étaient présents. Il jeta un regard à la place qu'occupait autrefois Falman.

-Quand je pense qu'il m'a lâché pour cette démone de Briggs... Il va nous manquer cette mémoire sur pattes...

Breda hocha la tête et Hawkeye soupira.

-Général ce n'est pas le moment de pleurer, à moins que ce ne soit qu'une ruse pour échapper à vos responsabilités encore une fois. Sur ce point King Bradley était un meilleur supérieur.

Il tiqua à ces mots. Était-ce de la provocation ? Un sourire naquit au coin de ses lèvres. Pas le moment de pleurer... Cela lui rappelait de bons souvenirs.

-Breda, tu peux nous laisser un instant.

-À vos ordres capichef !

Le rouquin sortit, pour l'instant d'après coller l'oreille à la porte.

-Alors comme ça je pleure Lieutenant. , lança Roy.

-Du moins vous semblez le faire, et ce à un mauvais moment.

Il ricana.

-C'est marrant, en parlant de larmes, je me souviens d'une jolie petite femme blonde qui pleurait tout son soûl lorsque la méchante Lust lui a annoncé que son supérieur adoré était décédé... C'était un spectacle très touchant.

-Il me semblait qu'on avait déjà parlé de cela. Les larmes sont de l'eau, et l'eau vous rend...

Il l'interrompit en prenant le menton de Riza entre ses doigts.

-Ces larmes étaient bien plus que de l'eau. C'étaient des larmes provenant de ces yeux noisette qui sont le seul endroit où j'aime me plonger. C'étaient les fissures de ce masque que vous vous faites, ce masque qui dissimule une personne belle comme un cœur.

Elle rougit à cause de ses mots et du regard insistant posé sur elle. Sa respiration s'accélérait, ses jambes tremblaient tant elle était gênée. Il lâcha son menton, fier de son effet, et sortit.

-Je reviens vous voir, vous et les dossiers, tout de suite lieutenant. Je vais juste aux toilettes, si vous permettez. J'espère que je ne vous manquerai pas trop ! Rit-il.

Alors que Breda revenait, Riza, encore en état de choc, marmonna entre ses dents.

-Il s'est moqué de moi ?... Vous allez payer, Général Roy Mustang.

Quelques instants plus tard, Roy revenait. L'équipe était au complet.

Riza s'avança.

-On a reçu ça pour vous. C'est une invitation... Oh suis-je bête ! Il y a une foule de dossiers pour demain ! Je crains que vous ne deviez décliner l'invitation.

-Oh mais c'est cette chère Julia ! Ne vous en faites pas Lieutenant. On peut tout faire avec de la détermination.

Elle haussa un sourcil, curieuse.

Quelques heures plus tard Roy avait tout terminé.

-Vous voyez Lieutenant !

Elle lui lança un regard noir.

-Tant mieux pour vous.

Elle serra le poing si fort qu'elle sentait ses ongles s'enfoncer dans la chair de sa paume.

-Alors Madame, ai-je la permission de sortie ?

-Pas trop d'alcool, rétorqua-t-elle en guise de réponse.

Il haussa les épaules et eut un sourire moqueur.

-Vous me connaissez.

Elle soupira, affligée.

-C'est justement le problème.

Il éclata de rire et sortit.

* * *

Le soir.

Roy vida son cocktail rapidement. La jeune femme à ses côtés lui parlait d'un sujet qu'il avait déjà oublié. Sa vue se troublait et ses idées commençaient à ne plus être très claires.

-Alors Roy... Je viens chez toi ou tu viens chez moi ?

Elle se mit dans une position plus qu'aguicheuse et Roy commença à la prendre par la taille, lorsque soudain il la repoussa.

-Non... Je ne suis pas d'humeur, ce soir.

-Tu es sûr ?

-Oui. Désolé, mais ce soir on se contentera de boire ici.

La jeune fille, visiblement déçue, s'écarta et se dirigea vers la sortie.

-Je rentre, alors.

Roy la suivit.

-Moi aussi. Mais je rentre... Chez moi.

Julia sourit.

-Tu as changé d'av...

-Seul.

Elle baissa la tête et il s'éloigna.

* * *

Riza frappa pour la énième fois son oreiller contre le mur. Il l'avait tellement humiliée ! Elle le haïssait. À l'heure qu'il était il devait sûrement passer du bon temps avec cette Julia...

Elle se tourna vers Hayate.

-Eh bah tu sais quoi ?! J'en ai rien à faire ! C'est sa vie après tout ! Qu'il aille où il veut, avec des traînées juste capables de se foutre en l'air ! Oh, tant pis pour lui ! Je m'en fiche totalement de toute façon, il fait ce qu'il veut !

Le chien aboya doucement.

-Quoi ! Tu dis quoi ? Je suis jalouse ?! ABRUTI DE CHIEN ! Moi, jalouse de ces pimbêches ? Jamais de la vie ! Et pourquoi, d'ailleurs ? Je t'ai dit que je m'en fichais ! Je ne suis pas jalouse, il fait ce qu'il veut après tout le sale coureur de...

Elle éclata en pleurs.

-Hayate je deviens folle ! D'abord je pense qu'à lui, et ensuite je fais des confidences à un... À un chien ! Je suis un cas vraiment désespéré... Imbécile de général Mustang ! Je le hais !

Elle caressa inconsciemment son menton.

-En plus il se permet de me toucher le menton... Raaah je le déteste !

Elle ne put cependant empêcher ses lèvres de former un petit sourire.

* * *

Le lendemain, Riza Hawkeye arriva au bureau. C'était décidé : elle allait se venger.

-Bonjour Hawkeye ! Comment va la plus merveilleuse lieutenant de tous les temps ?

Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

-Comme une lieutenant qui s'apprête à donner des dossiers à son supérieur.

Il ricana de son petit rire très agaçant.

-Voyons, ne soyez pas si stricte ! Les autres ne sont pas là, inutile de jouer à ce jeu avec moi !

Elle se planta devant lui, un sourcil arqué.

-Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? C'est sans doute la première fois que vous arrivez en premier...

Il lui lança un regard faussement timide.

-Oui je voulais vous parler seul à seule...

Elle leva de nouveau les yeux au ciel. Si il croyait qu'elle allait se laisser perturber par ça...

-Ah oui ? Qu'y a-t-il ?

Il verrouilla la porte du bureau. Riza commença à s'inquiéter.

-Rien de spécial. Ne puis-je pas désirer simplement un moment d'intimité avec ma lieutenante favorite dans cette salle où il fait si chaud ?

-Vos mots sont un peu étranges...

-Oh, pardon ! Vous ai-je choquée, mon enfant ?

-Si il y a un enfant ici, c'est bien vous.

Il afficha son sourire arrogant et ironique que Riza haïssait au plus haut point et s'avança vers elle de sorte à la coincer entre son corps et le bureau.

-Général... ?

Elle pouvait sentir son souffle sur son visage.

-Oui Hawkeye ?

Il plaça ses mains de chaque côté du corps de Riza de façon à la garder prisonnière. Il approcha son corps et son visage d'elle, de sorte que leurs épaules se touchaient déjà. La respiration de Riza s'accéléra.

"Non ! Je ne dois pas encore me faire avoir..."

Elle se recoiffa et planta son regard dans les yeux de son supérieur.

-Vous ne manquez décidément pas d'ambition et de culot, général ! Je peux savoir à quoi vous jouez ?

Il recula un peu, surpris, puis sourit et se colla complètement à elle.

-Vous voulez savoir à quoi je joue lieutenant ? J'aime voir cette figure gênée que vous affichez là. C'est un spectacle adorable que je ne manquerai pour rien au monde.

Il lui tapota le nez et s'écarta pour ouvrir le bureau.

-Les autres ne vont pas tarder à arriver. D'ici là, tâchez de reprendre votre respiration.

Il retourna à son bureau comme si de rien n'était et Riza, énervée, quitta le bureau pour rejoindre les toilettes, bousculant au passage Havoc qui venait d'arriver.

* * *

L'après-midi, lorsque Hawkeye entra dans le bureau après la pause du midi, elle fut surprise de voir Roy travailler.

-Eh bien général, qu'est-ce qui vous arrive ?

Il répliqua d'un ton sec.

-Hawkeye asseyez-vous on a beaucoup de travail.

En le regardant d'un coin de l'œil elle comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas.

-À quoi devons-nous ce soudain changement d'humeur ? Il ne pleut pas pourtant.

Il ne répondit pas et, sans lever le nez de son bureau, lui tendit une lettre.

-On a reçu ça pour vous.

Elle le regarda et eut un sourire moqueur, et prit la lettre.

-Vous l'avez lue général ?

-...

-Je prends ça pour un oui.

Elle s'installa à son bureau et déplia la lettre. Elle reconnut l'écriture brouillonne.

"Chère Riza, ça fait un bail qu'on ne s'est pas vus. Tu me manques beaucoup. C'est pourquoi je comptais passer à Central te voir. On pourrait faire des sorties ensemble, il y a plus de choses à Central que dans le patelin où j'habite. Ma sœur vient de rendre l'âme, et j'ai besoin de compagnie, de toi plus que quiconque, parce que tu m'as toujours soutenu et que je t'aime vraiment. Je t'embrasse bien fort. Ton Wade chéri."

Riza jeta un regard en coin au général. Serait-ce possible que ce soit l'objet de sa mauvaise humeur apparente ?... Non, elle n'était pas l'objet de toutes les attentions, ce devait être autre chose.

Elle se demanda de quel type de mauvaise nouvelle il pouvait s'agir pour que sa larve de général ne se décide à regarder ses dossiers plus de cinq secondes et moins d'une heure.

-Et bien, je suppose que je devrais vous accorder quelques jours de congés pour que vous puissiez passer du bon temps avec votre Wade chéri.

Elle fronça les sourcils. Elle était dubitative mais pas aveugle. C'était bien de la jalousie qu'elle avait perçu dans ses mots. Elle se retint de rire. Comment pouvait-il être jaloux de lui ? Wade, son ami gay ! En même temps, il ne le connaissait pas, il ne pouvait rien savoir sur son identité sexuelle, d'autant qu'à l'époque, c'était mal vu. Soudain, elle afficha un rictus amer. Elle la tenait, sa vengeance.

Terminée, la Riza coincée. S'il voulait jouer à ce jeu avec elle, aucun problème. Il en subirait les conséquences. Elle allait changer de personnalité pour un moment.

-Effectivement mon général, je comptais vous le demander. Je craignais votre réponse étant donné que nous avons beaucoup de travail, mais c'est gentil à vous d'accepter.

-Ah, mais je n'ai jamais dit que j'...

Il fut stoppé net lorsque Riza contourna son bureau et se plaça derrière lui, tout près. Elle se pencha par-dessus son épaule et posa des dossiers sur son bureau. De cette manière, Roy avait son visage qui frôlait son épaule et surtout... Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle était aussi près putain !

-Voici des dossiers pour vous. Encore merci pour les congés.

Elle lui tapota la joue et retourna à son bureau.

À la vue du regard d'incompréhension du général, à la fois choqué et gêné, les trois officiers masculins qui n'avaient pas loupé une miette de la scène échangèrent des regards amusés que Mustang ne prit même pas la peine de faire taire.

Le soir, Havoc, Fuery et Breda partirent, les deux plus gradés terminant leurs dossiers.

-Vous pouvez y aller lieutenant. Je terminerais pour vous.

Peut-être espérait-il qu'elle refuse, mais c'était bien la première fois que Roy lui proposait de travailler à sa place, et cette offre risquait de ne plus jamais avoir lieu.

-Merci beaucoup général.

Elle enfila son manteau et partit, laissant Mustang incrédule, qui la regarda partir bouche bée.

* * *

Après avoir terminé, Roy se rendit à un bar. Il repensait sans cesse à la lettre de Riza. Qui était donc ce Wade ? "Je t'aime vraiment", "ton Wade chéri", qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? Ce ne pouvait pas être son petit ami... ? Non, c'était sûrement un proche, un membre de sa famille ! ... Non, Berthold Hawkeye n'avait pas de frères et sœurs. Et du côté de sa mère ? Non, elle lui avait dit qu'elle n'avait pas d'autres proches. Et pourquoi, lorsqu'il était l'élève de son père, pourquoi ne lui avait-elle jamais parlé de ce Wade ? Et si elle l'avait rencontré plus tard ? Donc c'était un amour récent ! Si ce Wade touchait ne serait-ce qu'à un seul des cheveux de SA Riza il le tuerait. Enfin, en même temps, si c'était son petit ami...

"Non, Riza ne peut pas avoir de petit ami, impossible, non."

Il se détendit avec des verres et une nouvelle conquête d'un soir. Lorsqu'il sortit du bar, il pleuvait.

"Manquait plus que cette pluie de merde."

* * *

Le lendemain, Riza arriva à la gare. Elle était en congés, elle allait chercher son ami. Elle observa les passagers qui descendaient du train un à un, et soudain, elle vit une figure familière.

-Edward ?!

Le blond se retourna.

-Lieutenant ? Bonjour... Qu'est-ce que...

-Oh, c'est vrai que tu étais à Creta... J'ai un ami qui a pris le même train...

Sur ces mots elle vit un second visage familier. Celui-ci la repéra également et courut vers elle.

-Wade !

-Ma p'tite Riza oh tu m'as tellement manqué!

Il la serra dans ses bras et la fit tourner dans les airs.

-Ça va bien ? Je te présente Edward Elric, tu sais...

-... Le fameux Fullmetal Alchemist. Riza m'a beaucoup parlé de vous. Je suis Wade, un ami de Riza.

Edward rit.

-Lieutenant, si vous aviez ce même sourire au travail, j'en connais un qui serait content !

Le visage de Wade s'illumina tandis que Hawkeye levait les yeux au ciel.

-Oh c'est vrai Riza, ce cher colonel Mustang ! Tu dois me le présenter !

-Il est général maintenant, il a beaucoup de travail, donc on ne peut pas vraiment...

-Oh, je vois... Je peux squatter chez toi ? Je suis venu un peu à l'improviste, désolé...

-Tu sais bien que ça ne me pose pas de problème. Fais comme chez toi.

-Merci beaucoup t'es un amour ! Bon, ce fut un plaisir de vous rencontrer, Monsieur l'ex-alchimiste.

-Au revoir.

Finalement Ed ferait un petit détour. Il avait une heure avant sa correspondance en direction de Resembool, c'était plus que suffisant.

* * *

Roy faisait les cent pas dans son bureau sous l'œil attentif de ses subordonnés.

-Général ? Vous êtes sûr que ça v...

-Ça va !

Son regard glissa vers le bureau vide du lieutenant Hawkeye.

"Hawkeye est avec ce type à l'heure qu'il est... Je me demande vraiment qui c'est..."

Soudain il vit le flingue de Riza posé sur son bureau désert. Voilà le prétexte pour aller chez elle.

"Et si il lui faisait du mal, elle ne pourrait pas se défendre..."

Il blêmit à cette pensée.

-Je vais lui rendre !

-Hein ?

-Hawkeye a... Oublié ça. Je vais le lui rendre.

Les trois autres échangèrent de nouveau un regard. Mustang voulait rendre l'arme qui lui ordonnait chaque jour de travailler ?...

Il sortit et claqua la porte. Une seconde plus tard il la rouvrit, entra en trombe, prit le flingue qu'il avait oublié et sortit de nouveau en claquant la porte.

Dans le couloir il croisa...

-Fullmetal ?!

-Général ! Je viens de rentrer de Creta mais j'ai pas le temps de causer ! Juste, devinez qui j'ai croisé à la gare...

-Laisse-moi deviner... Hawkeye ?

-Alors vous saviez ? Elle attendait un type, un certain Wade. Ils ont l'air très proches, il l'appelle même "ma p'tite Riza"et a dit que c'était un amour ! Il va dormir chez elle parce qu'il n'a pas d'hôtel !

Roy se crispa et courut, tout en enfilant ses gants et en bousculant Edward qui ricana.

* * *

Wade s'installa dans l'appartement de Riza.

-C'est plutôt sobre chez toi... Et moi qui voulait t'offrir des fleurs, tu n'as même pas de vase...

Riza préparait du thé lorsque soudain, on frappa à la porte.

Le lieutenant alla ouvrir.

-Général ?!

Mustang entra.

-Bonjour Hawkeye...

Il se tourna vers le fauteuil et vit Wade.

-Alors c'est lui, Wade ? Murmura-t-il à l'oreille de Riza. Plutôt mignon, j'aurais presque de quoi être jaloux...

-Et moi qui espérais passer une journée tranquille avec lui... Que faites-vous ici général ?

-Oh, c'est lui le général Mustang ? Enchanté, je suis Wade, l'ami de Riza.

"D'où ce type appelle Riza "Riza" ?!"

-Ainsi vous me connaissez déjà. Je suis le supérieur de Riza.

Il foudroya le pauvre Wade du regard.

-Et je suis heureux de voir que ma plus fidèle subordonnée a des amis comme vous.

-Merci, mais je...

-Bon général qu'est-ce-que vous voulez ?

Il se tourna vers Riza.

-Je venais vous rendre ça. On ne sait jamais, vous pourriez en avoir besoin...

Il jeta un regard à Wade.

-Merci. Je reviens tout de suite.

Elle alla dans une pièce voisine.

-Riza est un sacré numéro, pas vrai ? Je comprends qu'on puisse tomber amoureux d'elle...

Roy resta stoïque, puis tout d'un coup prit Wade par le col et le plaqua contre le mur.

-Tu n'as pas intérêt à trop t'approcher d'elle. Fais-lui la moindre petite chose et je te promets que tu payeras. Riza est ma princesse, pas ta conquête.

-Mais je ne suis pas...

Riza entra. Roy eut tout juste le temps de lâcher Wade.

-Général, vous voulez quelque chose à boire comme vous êtes ici ?

-Non merci lieutenant j'allais partir.

Il foudroya Wade du regard.

-Bon après-midi.

-? Au revoir général...

Il sortit d'un pas rageur. Wade éclata de rire.

-Quoi ? Pourquoi tu ris ?

-Vous deux ! Aussi bornés et amoureux l'un que l'autre !

-Quoi ?!

-Tu ne te rends même pas compte à quel point Mustang tient à toi et toi à lui !

Elle rougit un instant, puis lui asséna un oreiller sur la figure.

-Tu sais dire autre chose que des conneries ?!

Riza passa deux jours avec son ami Wade, durant lesquels on n'entendit pas parler du général Roy Mustang. Puis vint le jour du départ de Wade. Les deux amis attendaient sur le quai de la gare. Lorsque l'arrivée du train se fit entendre, Wade empoigna sa valise.

-Bon, je dois y aller Riza.

-Oui. Prends soin de toi et n'hésite pas à repasser.

-Oh ne t'en fais pas je n'hésiterai pas ! Allez, bisous !

-Oui, bises !

-Et n'oublie jamais à quel point Mustang t'aime. Oh je te sens venir, "mais non il ne m'aime pas", mais si ! Ça crève les yeux, tout le monde s'en rend compte mis à part vous deux ! Il m'a dit que tu étais sa princesse, pas ma conquête !

-Quoi ?!

-Il t'aime plus que tout Riza, ne le blesse pas trop.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel tandis que Wade montait à bord du train.

Dès la fin de ses congés Riza reprit le travail. Ce jour ci encore, seuls Roy Mustang et elle étaient arrivés. Elle posa une pile chargée de dossiers sur le bureau du général.

-Alors lieutenant, c'était bien avec votre Wade ?

-Comment cela, ''mon'' Wade ? Général, Wade traversait une période difficile, il avait besoin de moi, et de toute façon j'ai le droit d'avoir ma vie privée ! Vous ne vous gênez pas avec vos conquêtes, je ne vois pas pourquoi je me gênerais si je voulais faire quoi que ce soit avec mon ami !

Elle sortit du bureau d'un pas hâté. Il la rattrapa.

-Lieutenant ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire ! Bien sûr que vous avez le droit d'avoir des relations si vous le désirez mais... Moi... Je... C'est bizarre, chaque fois que je vous vois avec un autre homme j'ai un pincement étrange au cœur...

Elle sourit intérieurement. Peut-être que Wade avait raison.

Elle décida de changer de stratégie. Elle posa ses mains sur le torse du général à travers sa veste et se rapprocha.

-Seriez-vous... Jaloux, général ?

Il recula mais se ressaisit.

-Enfin lieutenant Hawkeye même madame Christmas ne mettrait pas les mains direct ! D'ailleurs... N'était-ce pas de la jalousie dans vos mots sur mes conquêtes ?

-Nullement.

Elle se colla sensuellement à lui.

-Euh lieutenant... Qu'est-ce que vous...

Elle défit ses cheveux qui tombèrent sur ses épaules, ce qui eut pour effet de faire rougir Mustang.

Elle approcha son visage de celui du général et celui-ci approcha le sien, croyant qu'elle voulait l'embrasser, mais elle le bloqua de ses coudes et lui murmura sensuellement.

-J'aime voir cette figure étonnée et gênée que vous affichez là. C'est un spectacle adorable que je ne manquerai pour rien au monde.

Elle lui tapota l'épaule.

-Tâchez de reprendre vos esprits pour les dossiers.

Elle partit, un sourire triomphant figé sur ses lèvres, laissant derrière elle un Roy qui n'en revenait pas.

Plus tard, toute l'équipe était au complet. Lorsque le téléphone sonna, Roy se fit un plaisir de décrocher.

-Oui, allô ? Oh, salut ma chérie ! Ce soir ? Hmm oui pourquoi pas !

Tout en parlant il jetait des regards en coin à Hawkeye laquelle, sans le nez de ses dossiers, écoutait inconsciemment la conversation.

-Oui, oui, moi aussi ! Oui, bisous chérie.

Il raccrocha d'un air victorieux. Il se tourna vers Riza.

-Alors lieutenant ça va ? Pas trop triste à l'idée que ce soir encore, je ne pourrais pas vous inviter au restaurant ?

-Sans doute moins que vous lorsque Wade était là. Et ce n'est pas comme si vous m'aviez proposé.

-Pourquoi, vous voudriez que je vous invite ?

-Je n'y tiens pas, non. En tout cas pas quand je sais que vous faites le même rituel avec vos nombreuses petites amies.

-Mais vous n'êtes pas comme elles, vous valez infiniment plus, vous êtes mon grand amour !

-Quand vous aurez fini votre speech, c'est moi qui vous invite.

-Oh avec plaisir je...

-Je vous invite à finir vos dossiers au plus vite.

-Euh... Y'a moyen de décliner l'invitation ?

Elle sortit son revolver qu'elle braqua sur Mustang.

-Y'a moyen. Mais comme en alchimie, il y a un prix à payer.

Il capitula et se remit au travail, non sans son insupportable sourire en coin.

Le soir, les militaires sortirent. Roy retint Riza.

-Attendez lieutenant.

-Oui ?

-Vous savez que vous êtes craquante les cheveux détachés ?

Elle sourit.

-Ah oui ?

-Vous voulez dîner avec moi demain ? Ne faites pas la timide, je sais que vous en mourrez d'envie.

-Je vois que la pluie et le fait d'avoir été aveugle n'ont pas diminué votre orgueil.

-Donc c'est non ?

-Donc c'est ce qui conviendra.

Il sourit.

-Vous êtes toujours la même, finalement. Vous n'avez pas perdu votre malice de l'époque.

Il vint derrière elle si proche qu'elle pouvait sentir son souffle chaud dans sa nuque. Il passa ses mains à sa taille.

-Dites donc général, vous allez un peu vite en besogne !

-C'était pour voir l'effet que ça vous faisait.

Elle se retourna et le plaqua au mur, avant de s'approcher jusqu'à le coller.

-Et ça, ça vous fait quel effet mon général ?

Elle éclata de rire en voyant la mine confuse du général et s'écarta.

-Dites-moi général, le "ma princesse, pas ta conquête" était de vous ?

Il afficha un air surpris.

-Wade vous a raconté ?

-Répondez-moi.

-Je... J'ai dit ça comme ça... Pour ne pas qu'il ne vous fasse de mal... Désolé...

Elle sourit.

-En fin de compte, vous êtes plutôt mignon. Je commence à comprendre pourquoi vous plaisiez tant à Wade.

-Qu'est-ce que vous...

Elle rit de nouveau.

-Wade est gay, général.

Il voulut reculer mais fut coincé par le mur.

-Sincèrement ?

-Oui. Vous vous rendez compte de l'humiliation que vous avez récoltée en vous mêlant de ma vie privée ?

-... C'est parce que je veux en faire partie...

Sur ces paroles énigmatiques il la prit par la taille et l'attira vers lui. Il l'embrassa.

Hawkeye, un peu surprise, se dégagea.

-Notre jeu part loin, vous ne trouvez pas ?

Il la regarda et, à la grande surprise de Riza, même si les yeux du brin avaient toujours cette étincelle de malice, elle y voyait beaucoup d'amour. Il ne dit rien, mais afficha son sourire taquin qui avait décidément réponse à tout.

"Raaah il m'agace avec son sourire mais ça voulait dire quoi ça, on est encore dans notre petit jeu ? Dans ce cas je dois le prendre avec humour ? Je dois faire comme si de rien n'était ? Oui, ce doit être ça."

-Quoi qu'il en soit, il est temps que je rentre chez moi. Tu viens Hayate ?

Elle prit la laisse du chien que l'auteur avait injustement oublié et commença à sortir.

-Une dernière chose lieutenant.

-Oui ?

-Riza ça fait un moment que j'y pense... Tu aimes les ultimatums ?

-Euh... Ça dépend.

Il sourit tristement.

-Ce n'est pas tout à fait un ultimatum, tu peux toujours refuser.

Il s'agenouilla et sortit un petit écrin, qu'il ouvrit, révélant une bague magnifique.

-Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye, voulez-vous m'épouser ?

Elle en eut le souffle coupé. Roy Mustang, coureur de jupons, demandait son premier lieutenant en mariage et ce, seulement quelques minutes après l'avoir embrassée...

Il lui fit un clin d'œil, en plus de son sourire arrogant.

-Je t'avais bien dit que tu valais infiniment plus et que tu étais mon grand amour.

Elle avait envie de pleurer. Hayate aboya, l'air ravi.

-Imbécile de général ! Et comment puis-je savoir si c'est un jeu ou non ?!

-Tu es une femme très perspicace, tu peux deviner. Ou tu peux considérer ça comme un jeu et dire oui juste pour me faire rougir.

-Donc dois-je en conclure que ce n'est pas un jeu ?

-Au fond, peu importe, si ta réponse est la même dans les deux cas.

Elle connaissait sa réponse depuis longtemps.

-Hmm... Et si je considère cela comme un jeu et que je réponds oui juste pour continuer ce jeu ?

Il l'embrassa sur la joue.

-Eh bien j'en assumerai l'entière responsabilité en prenant soin de toi toute ma vie.

Elle s'écarta et lui fit un sourire faussement timide.

-Toute votre vie, vraiment ?

-Alors, qu'est-ce que vous répondez ?

Elle fit mine de réfléchir.

-La bague est jolie, alors on va dire que oui. C'était un jeu n'est-ce pas ?

Il sourit.

-Bien sûr, ce n'était qu'un jeu.

Tous deux avaient parfaitement compris que l'amour de l'autre n'était pas qu'un jeu, mais ils s'amusaient tellement, alors autant prolonger ce petit jeu.


End file.
